villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Barriss Offee
Barriss Offee is the hidden main antagonist in the last four episodes (and consequently the final antagonist) in the fifth season of the TV show Star Wars: The Clone Wars. She is a Mirialan Jedi Knight, General and Healer. She carries a blue lightsaber (later two red lightsabers) and was a friend to Ahsoka Tano, as well as a mentionable character in Season One and a secondary character/supporting protagonist in Seasons Two, Three and Four before becoming one of the main antagonists in Season Five. History Barriss was once the loyal Jedi Padawan of Luminara Unduli and skilled healer. In the period of the Clone Wars, she earned the rank of Jedi Knight and General. However, as she was fighting in this galactic conflict, she slowly realized how bad it is. She believed (correctly) that the Jedis became too corrupted and had always been the true ones responsible for the Clone Wars, that the Jedi are the real villains, the real ones to be put on trial. This led her to secretly fall to the Dark Side. To show her protest, she launched a secret bombing on the Jedi Temple. She forced Letta Turmond to feed explosive nano-droids to her husband, Jackar Bowmani, who worked in the Jedi Temple as a munitions expert. Next day in the hanger, nano-droids blew up, killing Jackar and six Jedi as well as clone troopers. All evidence led to Letta and she is sent to the prison. When Ashoka came to see her, Letta was Force-choked to death by Barriss, but it was Ashoka who ended up in the prison for "killing" her. Barriss later entered the prison, killed several guards and helped Ashoka to escape, with her believing it was her master, Anakin Skywalker, who helped her. Unfortunately, Ashoka was blamed of killing the guards and had to flee and attempt to prove her innocent. She contacted Barriss who pretended to help her and led Tano to a warehouse. She then knocked off Asajj Ventress, stole her mask and lightsabers and attacked Ashoka, disguised as Ventress. Their duel ended when Tano fell off a balcony, landed near crates of nano-droids and was found by the clones. Meanwhile, Anakin, who believed Ahsoka innocent, hunted down proof for the real killer. He questioned Ventress who told him that Ashoka was in contact with Barriss. He came to Barriss' quarters where she attacked him with Ventress' lightsabers. He eventually managed to capture her. Anakin brought Barriss to Ashoka's trial, saving her Padawan from the capital punishment. Barriss told the truth to the court. She stated she felt that the Jedi were corrupted and guilty from the Clone Wars. Afterwards, she was imprisoned and all charges against Ahsoka were dropped. She may have been redeemed by the end of the clone wars. This is because she was a Jedi fighting battle droids during Order 66. One year later, Barriss met her demise during Order 66 on Felucia. Gallery 141px-41vEhM0KFfL._SL500_.jpg|Barriss in Lego. Minifigure released in 2010 250px-Barriss_2012_redesign.png|Lego minifigure redesign released in 2012 Barriss vs Anakin.png|Barriss duelling Anakin. 180px-BarrissDisguised-TCWs5BR2.png|Barriss Offee disguise 250px-Barriss_death.jpg|Barriss death in Order 66 Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Swordsmen Category:Betrayed villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Traitor Category:Villainesses Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cowards Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Bombers Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Fanatics Category:Tragic Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Teenage Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Telekinetics Category:Fighter Category:Military Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Anarchist Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Athletic Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Vigilante Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Evil Light Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Masked Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Mastermind Category:Trap Master Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Imposters